


Exposed

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been in a relationship for awhile, but there's one thing Gabriel's keeping from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exposed

Sam looked over at Gabriel lounging on the couch. He'd had something he’d wanted to ask him for weeks now, but wasn’t sure how to bring it up.

Finally he decided to just ask him flat-out. “Do you still have your wings?”

Gabriel looked at him curiously. “Yeah, I do. Why?”

Sam shifted awkwardly. “Well, I just thought…I mean Cas…”

Gabriel shrugged. “Cas is different. He got cut off from Heaven, so sooner or later he’s going to fall. I just…left.”

Sam nodded, gulped, locked eyes with Gabriel and asked softly, “Can I see them?”

Gabriel stiffened and his face lost all expression. “No.”

“Why not?” Sam asked.

Gabriel shook his head. “Just...no,” he repeated flatly.

“Come on, we’ve had sex how many times now?”

“It’s different!” Gabriel yelled, rising to his feet in a towering rage the likes of which Sam had never seen. “You’re human, you have no idea…you don’t know what you’re asking!”

And instead of vanishing he stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

***

Sam figured that that was the last he’d see of Gabriel. He didn’t know why he’d gotten so angry, but he’d expected him to leave sooner or later.

Sam knew he was more emotionally invested in their–he wasn’t even sure he could call it a ‘relationship’–than Gabriel was. It was just sex to him, and as soon as something else caught his attention he was going to leave. Sam was surprised he’d stayed this long, and kicking himself for making Gabriel leave.

But a week later Gabriel appeared in the room, came to him and kissed him softly. He didn’t say anything, and Sam didn’t press him, just took the apology as it was offered.

***

A week after that, Gabriel looked at him and asked, “Do you still want to see my wings?”

Sam’s breath caught and he nodded. “Yeah, of course I do, but…” he trailed off.

Gabriel nodded, his chin set as though he was doing something unpleasant but necessary, shucked off his jacket and shirt and concentrated.

Nothing happened at first, but then something began spreading from Gabriel’s shoulders. Sam wasn’t sure how to describe it. It certainly didn’t look like the wings in paintings of angels. It shifted color from white to gold, casting a soft light over Gabriel’s skin. It looked something like smoke and something like feathers.

Then his wings solidified, although they still rippled slightly. Gabriel stood there, barefoot, shirtless, the light from his wings highlighting his muscles and the bones of his face.

He looked glorious.

Sam took a step forward involuntarily, then stopped.

Gabriel nodded at him. “Go ahead.”

Sam moved toward him and buried his hands in the wings. He felt the feathery texture under his fingers even as his hands passed partway through them.

Gabriel closed his eyes, and his wings cohered further, becoming warm and vibrant. Sam stroked them and Gabriel made a small noise.

Sam looked at him. His eyes were squinched shut, lips compressed, brow furrowed.

“Am I hurting you?” he asked anxiously, moving his hands away.

Gabriel opened his eyes and Sam read the answer in his dilated pupils before he shook his head and said, “No. Don’t stop.”

Sam took hold of his chin and kissed him, then buried his hands in Gabriel’s wings again.

Gabriel took him into the bedroom, and his wings cradled Sam as they made love.

Afterwards, Sam turned to Gabriel. His wings were gone again, and he stifled a flash of disappointment.

“Sam,” Gabriel sounded oddly hesitant. “I know you think I…that I don’t care, that I’m going to leave. I’m sorry I freaked out like that, but…well, I haven’t shown my wings for more than a thousand years. Most of the time I tried to forget about them. And when you asked to see them…”

He trailed off, but Sam nodded. He’d figured it was something like that.

“When an angel shows someone their wings…it’s an act of, of trust, of intimacy. I wasn’t sure I was ready for that.”

Sam nodded again. “Thank you.”

Gabriel looked at him then and said, “Sam, I–” and stopped, unable to continue.

Sam smiled softly and stroked his cheek. “It’s OK. I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam knows he’s getting obsessed, but he doesn’t care.

Sam knows he’s getting obsessed. He knows it’s not healthy, but he doesn’t care. Ever since Gabriel showed him his wings he’s wanted to see them again and has been trying to persuade or trick him into it. But Gabriel has always refused, and trying to trick a Trickster is hopeless, so he decides to try something more direct.

Since Gabriel started hanging around they’ve either rented houses, or, more often, gotten separate rooms.

Gabriel’s sitting at the table at the moment, playing solitaire, and Sam suspects he’s cheating.

When Sam runs a hand over his back, Gabriel sucks in a breath.

“You really should stop randomly molesting me,” he says, but there’s a tremor in his voice.

Sam laughs at that, because Gabriel molests _him_ at every opportunity, regardless of where they are or who else is present. “Like you mind.”

He sweeps both his hands over Gabriel’s shoulderblades now, and Gabriel shudders. “Sam…”

He leans over and whispers in Gabriel’s ear. “I want to see them again.”

Gabriel’s laugh breaks in the middle. “You won’t give up, will you?”

“Not until I get what I want.” He pulls away from Gabriel, and doesn’t miss his whimper. 

Gabriel shoots a look over his shoulder. “This is blackmail!”

Sam grins, knowing he’s won. “I prefer to think of it as incentive.”

Gabriel growls and gets up off the chair, tearing off his shirt. A moment later his wings are shimmering into existence, throwing shadows on the walls.

Sam watches in fascination as the amorphous cloud solidifies into feathers spreading from Gabriel’s shoulderblades. Almost before they’re completely solid he’s buried his hands in them, and Gabriel groans.

The feathers are soft and warm under his fingers, but… “What are they made of?” That’s something that he’s never been able to figure out. “I mean, they’re not smoke or light or…”

“Thought,” Gabriel gasps. “Energy. _Oh_ …Intention.”

That’s a bit new-age for Sam, so instead of answering he ghosts his hands lightly over the outermost feathers, smoothing them. Gabriel whimpers again.

Sam buries his face in the feathers. They smell like electricity and hot nights. He kisses them and licks out curiously. There’s a charge running through them that buzzes against his tongue. At that Gabriel lets out his breath in something like a sob.

Sam’s hard in his jeans, from the feel of Gabriel’s wings, and the noises he’s making, but more than that, from the fact that Gabriel trusts him enough to let him do this, and that, for these few moments, the Archangel is entirely in his power. He presses his body full length against Gabriel, feeling the warmth of his wings through his shirt. He pulls back and rips off his shirt, as Gabriel whimpers at the loss of contact, then presses against him again, feeling the feathers against his skin. Gabriel moans and pushes into him and Sam groans at the friction.

“Damn it, Sam,” Gabriel strangles out.

“What?” Sam gasps back. “What do you want?”

Gabriel grabs his hand and presses it to his spine, just below the neck. Sam pushes down, and Gabriel makes a high-pitched whine that couldn’t come from a human throat. Sam moves both hands to the spot and massages. Gabriel’s panting now and swearing softly. Finally he shudders, bends almost double and gasps “ _Sam!_ ” 

Sam waits a moment for him to recover, even though his erection is pressing painfully against his jeans. Gabriel notices. He turns around, drops to his knees and opens Sam’s jeans in one fluid motion.

Sam moans as the pressure is released, and moans again as Gabriel swallows him down. Sam fists his hands in Gabriel’s hair as he opens his throat and swallows around him, once, twice.

And just like that, Sam’s gone. His orgasm rushes out of him as he pulls Gabriel’s hair, leaving him weak-kneed, shaking and sated.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he manages as Gabriel pulls away.

Gabriel smirks at him. “Just returning the favor.”


End file.
